


Unearned, Impossible

by lucymonster



Series: Reylo snippets [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Redeemed Ben Solo, but heavy on the sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Rey presses closer in her sleep, and Ben’s so happy he thinks his heart might burst.





	Unearned, Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 'Happy endings for bad characters'.

There’s movement outside the bedroom door. He doesn’t need to look to know they’ll have stationed a guard out there – a compromise, and a surprisingly gracious one. By all rights he ought to be kept in a cell till the tribunal calls him up for evidence. But Ben, against all odds and quite possibly all justice, has powerful people on his side. His mother’s hand is visible from orbit.

Of course, orbit is a good safe distance for his mother to be at right now. Rey lies in his arms, naked and still slightly sweaty, curled up close against him as she sleeps off her post-coital daze. He’s sufficiently spent that her bare ass pressed against his groin feels comfortable rather than erotically charged. Her breathing is even, limbs loose, face slack and peaceful. Fatigue calls him to sink down and join her in oblivion. But he doesn’t give into it. He won’t risk letting this moment slip.

Inside this bedroom the whole world is still, and Ben – it seems unreal, unearned, impossible – Ben’s so happy that he thinks his heart might burst from the pressure.

It may not last. A life’s worth of experience suggests it probably won’t. The Resistance have treated Ben well so far, but he has no way of knowing how this hearing will end, no way to be sure that the tribunal won’t ultimately send him to the firing squad or lock him away in some far-flung prison. His mother’s influence only stretches so far. Rey’s testimony is only worth so much. He knew when he made the choice to turn himself in that those were the risks.

They’d have been worth it just for the easing of the weight on his conscience.

Rey stirs a little, face scrunching up adorably as she shifts her weight to a more comfortable position. Ben’s heart gives another sharp throb. ‘I can feel you thinking,’ she complains, voice muffled.

‘Oh, can you?’ Genuine interest. On the off-chance Ben’s impossible good luck lasts, he’s going to enjoy exploring the bounds of this bond between him and Rey. Ironic, that this should be the one part of Snoke’s legacy that survives intact. But one thing at a time. ‘Forgive me. I’ll try not to make a habit of it.’

‘Mph,’ Rey says approvingly, already dozing off again.

Ben inhales the scent of her hair, and obliges her by thinking about nothing more than the soft, sweet warmth of their bodies pressed together.


End file.
